fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King of Singer
King of Singer is the first season was not copyrighted by Fantendo. But can called King of Singer Season 4. Official Teaser was released on 1 January 2019. All of Competitors in King of Singer Season 4 *GROUP A **Jafar **Chip and Dale **Vanellope von Schweetz **Ralph **Hiro Hamada **Buzz Lightyear **Helen Parr **Kylo Ren *GROUP B **Calhoun **Shrek **Superman **Princess Sofia **Miguel Rivera **Imelda **Maleficent **Ben Tennyson *GROUP C **Daphne Blake **Moana **Sulley **Batman **Ernesto de la Cruz **Elsa **Wonder Woman **Mulan *GROUP D **Gothel **Woody **Jessie **Héctor **Twilight Sparkle **Shank **Anna **Aladdin First Round The rules of the first round in this season is. Host will make a draw all 8 competitors of each group. All of Group Members are in the list. *'Group B drew on 14 February 2019.' *'Group C drew on 5 March 2019.' *'Group D drew on 26 March 2019.' Group A Group B Group C Group D Semi Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Final Group A Group B Group C Group D Champion VS Champion Interview with Champion (will air 18 June 2019) All Season Results Colors are mean to the competitors in this season. * means First Round Competitor who disqualified. * means Semi-Final Competitor who disqualified. * means Final Group Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Group. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on First Round of Champion VS Champion. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Group but disqualified on Second Round of Champion VS Champion. * means Competitor who got a Runner-Up of the Season. * means Competitor who got the Champion of the Season. 4 Chairs * is the Champion of Group A. * is the Champion of Group B. * is the Champion of Group C. * is the Champion of Group D. Gallery ss4a.png|GROUP A Presentation 1 January 2019 ss4bshadow.png|GROUP B Presentation ss4cshadow.png|GROUP C Presentation ss4dshadow.png|GROUP D Presentation ss4stage.png|The Stage ss4b.png|Group B Revealed Next Week: 26 February 2019 (Aired 19 February 2019) GROUPAmembers.png|Group A (Updated from 19 February) nextweeksemigroupb.png nextweekgroupasemi.png votevanelvselastic.png|Voting Competitor (in Studio) 19 February 2019 elastigirlvtr.png|Competitor VTR (Elastigirl: Round 1 - aired 12 February 2019) imeldavtr.png|Mama Imelda's VTR (aired 5 March 2019) ss4c.png|Group C Revealed Next Week: 19 March 2019 (Aired 12 March 2019) GROUPBmembers.png|Group B (Updated 12 March 2019) calhounvictory.png|Calhoun won against Sofia (Aired 12 March 2019) kosstaytuned2apr.png|King of Singer Livestream at Youtube: STAY TUNED (Before 5.30 PM) ss4d.png|Group D Revealed Next Week: 9 April 2019 (Aired 2 April 2019) GROUPCmembers.png|Group C (Updated 2 April 2019) Kosstaytuned9apr.png kos4judges.png|The Judges Kosstaytuned16apr.png Competitors Group A jafarkos4.png|Jafar chipdalekos4.png|Chip & Dale ralphkos4.png|Ralph hirokos4.png|Hiro Hamada vanellopekos4.png|Vanellope buzzlightyearkos4.png|Buzz Lightyear elastigirlkos4.png|Elastigirl kylorenkos4.png|Kylo Ren Group B ben10kos4.png|Ben Tennyson calhounkos4.png|Sergeant Calhoun sofiakos4.png|Princess Sofia maleficentkos4.png|Maleficent supermankos4.png|Superman imeldakos4.png|Imelda Rivera shrekkos4.png|Shrek miguelkos4.png|Miguel Rivera Group C Batmankos4.png|Batman Elsakos4.png|Elsa Moanakos4.png|Moana Ernestokos4.png|Ernesto De La Cruz Sulleykos4.png|Sulley Mulankos4.png|Mulan Wonderwomankos4.png|Wonder Woman Daphnekos4.png|Daphne Blake Group D Shankkos4.png|Shank Gothelkos4.png|Gothel Hectorkos4.png|Héctor Annakos4.png|Anna Woodykos4.png|Woody Jessiekos4.png|Jessie Twilightkos4.png|Twilight Sparkle Aladdinkos4.png|Aladdin Matches groupa-1.png|Jafar VS Chip & Dale (Round 1 Group A - will aired 5 February 2019) groupa-2.png|Ralph VS Hiro Hamada (Round 1 Group A - will aired 5 February 2019) groupa-3.png|Vanellope VS Buzz Lightyear (Round 1 Group A - will aired 12 February 2019) groupa-4.png|Elastigirl VS Kylo Ren (Round 1 Group A - will aired 12 February 2019) groupa-5.png|Jafar VS Ralph (Semi Final Match 1 Group A - will aired 19 February 2019) groupa-6.png|Vanellope VS Elastigirl (Semi Final Match 2 Group A - will aired 19 February 2019) groupb-1.png|Ben Tennyson VS Calhoun (Round 1 Group B - will aired 26 February 2019) groupb-2.png|Princess Sofia VS Maleficent (Round 1 Group B - will aired 26 February 2019) groupb-3.png|Superman VS Imelda (Round 1 Group B - will aired 5 March 2019) groupb-4.png|Shrek VS Miguel (Round 1 Group B - will aired 5 March 2019) groupb-5.png|Calhoun VS Princess Sofia (Semi Final Match 1 Group B - will aired 12 March 2019) groupb-6.png|Imelda VS Miguel (Semi Final Match 2 Group B - will aired 12 March 2019) groupc-1.png|Batman VS Elsa (Round 1 Group C - will aired 19 March 2019) groupc-2.png|Moana VS Ernesto De La Cruz (Round 1 Group C - will aired 19 March 2019) groupc-3.png|Sulley VS Mulan (Round 1 Group C - will aired 26 March 2019) groupc-4.png|Wonder Woman VS Daphne Blake (Round 1 Group C - will aired 26 March 2019) groupc-5.png|Elsa VS Moana (Semi Final Match 1 Group C - will aired 2 April 2019) groupc-6.png|Mulan VS Daphne Blake (Semi Final Match 2 Group C - will aired 2 April 2019) groupd-1.png|Shank VS Gothel (Round 1 Group D - will aired 9 April 2019) groupd-2.png|Héctor VS Anna (Round 1 Group D - will aired 9 April 2019) groupd-3.png|Woody VS Jessie (Round 1 Group D - will aired 16 April 2019) groupd-4.png|Twilight Sparkle VS Aladdin (Round 1 Group D - will aired 16 April 2019) groupd-5.png|Gothel VS Anna (Semi Final Match 1 Group D - will aired 23 April 2019) Audition of the Next Season *Audition Round in "King of Singer 5" opened to join up for qualifying 24 singers today (18 March-22 March 2019). *Audition Round in "King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT" was finished the First Round of the Audition on 6-7 April 2019. The Next Season *King of Singer: BLACK PROJECT will air the First Episode on 9 July. Trivia *King of Singer (Season 4) is only show that not copyrighted by Fantendo. *King of Singer is fourth season was preceded by Fantendo King of Singer Season 3. *This season will make a draw for each groups every week, After the First Round ends. *King of Singer on next season will plan to air after 'Behind the Scene' Special Episode. Category:2019 Category:Fantendo King of Singer Seasons